I Give You My Heart and My Kidney
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Holly J is desperate for a kidney donor and finds one in an unlikely person. Declan Coyne. There is no way Declan would be able to watch Holly J die, knowing he could do something. He does love her after all. But how does Holly J feel about all of this?


**So this is a little fanfic I thought of. Turns out that fraternal twins can have different blood types…so I thought how romantic would it be if Declan was Holly J's blood type and donated his kidney to her? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Holly J flipped mindlessly through a magazine during dialysis. She had too much on her mind to actually pay attention to the glossy and glamorous pages.

She was beginning to lose hope on getting her kidney. There was no way Dawn would do it, so far no one she knew was a match and the waiting list was miles long.

"Surprise," said a cheerful voice from the doorway. Fiona stood there, beaming and holding a bag.

"Hey Fi," Holly J said weakly. She could feel her strength sapping every day.

"How's my little fighter?" Fiona said, sitting down across from her Holly J.

"Tired," Holly J sighed, putting the magazine aside.

"Well, I got you a little present," Fiona said, digging into the bag. She pulled out a huge, white stuffed bunny with a bright blue bow around his neck.

"Something to snuggle when it gets lonely in here," Fiona said. Holly J chuckled as Fiona put the bunny down next to Holly J's chair. It was so huge that it was nearly her height while sitting.

"And I have another surprise," Fiona said, clasping her hands together. Holly J looked at her suspiciously.

"Something in your tone tells me it's not a stuffed animal," Holly J said, "And that said stuffed animal is a buffer for your real news."

"Well I was talking to Declan and told him about your…issue…" Fiona said slowly.

"And…?" Holly J asked, wondering if she even wanted to know the rest.

"Well you know how my brother is," Fiona giggled nervously, "So headstrong. And it's impossible to talk him our of anything once he sets his mind to it…"

"Spit it out Fiona!" Holly J said.

"He got tested, turns out his blood type is A and he's donating his kidney to you, please don't kill me!" Fiona said quickly, holding up the bunny as if it would protect her. Holly J's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What? How? You're twins-"

"_Fraternal _twins," Fiona corrected, lowering the bunny slightly, "Turns out fraternal twins can have different blood types, ergo, you're getting your kidney."

"No," Holly J said shaking her head, "There's no way I can let him do that-"

"Too late," a voice at the doorway interrupted her. Holly J turned to see Declan standing at the doorway, smiling at her.

"I'm gonna…give you two some time alone," Fiona said, hurrying out the door.

"No, wait, Fi!" Holly J called after her, but she could hear Fiona's heels clicking down the hall. Declan sat in the chair next to Holly J.

"The appointment is already made, my mother is okay with it and I already told your mother," Declan said, smiling at her.

"Declan, there's no way I can let you do this," Holly J said.

"Well I'm doing it," Declan said. His smile faded as he took Holly J's hand in his.

"If…something…happened to you," he said unable to say the word that was really on his mind, "And I knew that I could do something to stop it…I would never forgive myself." Holly J felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Declan..." she said, a lump rising to her throat.

"Come on now, don't cry," Declan said, wiping away her tears. Holly J wrapped her free arm around him, pulling him in for a hug. She felt Declan's arms wrap around her and it felt so familiar, she wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment forever.

"Thank you," she sobbed into his shoulder, "Thank you much. I was so scared before. I can't thank you enough."

"Shhhhh," Declan soothed, rubbing her back softly, "It's okay Holly J. You'll be okay."

* * *

Holly J woke up, her mind foggy. It took a few minutes for her to realize where she was and what had happened.

"She's awake!" a voice squealed. Soon, Fiona's face appeared above her, followed by her mother's.

"How do you feel sweetie?" her mom asked.

"Sore," Holly J croaked. Of course. She had just finished the kidney transplant surgery.

"Declan?" she asked softly.

"On his way here as we speak," Fiona said, "Apparently, he's been bugging the hospital staff to death on how you've been doing."

"Is she awake?" a familiar voice, Declan's voice, said at the doorway.

"Speak of the devil," Fiona said, "Mrs. Sinclair, would you like to get some coffee with me?" Holly J's mom seemed to have gotten the hint and left. Holly J turned her head slightly and Declan came into her field of vision, dressed in a hospital down, in a wheelchair pulled by a nurse.

"Sexy outfit," Holly J teased. Declan chuckled, holding her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Declan asked.

"Good," Holly J said softly, "A bit sore. Thank you. Again."

"You're welcome," Declan said. He leaned forward to kiss Holly J's cheek…but at the last minute, Holly J turned her head and caught his lips.

It wasn't an intense kiss – hey, they had both just gone through kidney transplant surgery – but it was intense enough that Holly J was pretty sure she felt her new kidney quiver. Declan grinned.

"You know," he said softly, "I never stopped loving you Holly J." Holly J looked into his face, so vulnerable right now. His bright blue eyes staring into hers.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you either," she finally admitted. Declan smiled again, causing a small smile to twitch onto Holly J's face.

"Looks like I'll be staying around here a while," Declan said, "Can't really do much. Missing a kidney and all." Holly J giggled.

"I'm gonna stay with Fiona," Declan said, "Gonna be home schooled for a while."

"So I'll be seeing a lot more of you?" Holly J teased.

"Think you can handle it?" Declan asked cocking an eyebrow. Holly J chuckled and smiled brightly as she said, "Right now, after this, I feel like I can handle anything."

**Even I have to admit…this was cute ^-^ I actually started crying when it was revealed that Holly J would get her kidney. But I can't help but worry that something will go wrong, like her body may reject it or something. I mean…it's Degrassi. When are thing ever easy.**

**Anyone else totally shit a brick like I did at the **_**Extraordinary Machine: Part 1 **_**promo? Eli going nuts…hallucinating that Imogen was Clare…then there's them kissing…and falling onto his bed . Yup, that promo pretty much killed me. I'm going to retreat to cave of Eclare and happiness and rainbows and unicorns, call me when Eclare is back together.**

**I hope you all liked, **_**I Give You My Heart…And My Kidney**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_**. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
